Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: R
*'R.U. (Reino Unido)' U.K. (United Kingdom) *'rábano' radish *'rabí' rabbi *'rabia' rabies *'rabia' rage *'rabieta' tantrum *'rabil' Allison's tuna *'rabil' autumn albacore *'rabil' yellowfin tuna *'rabil' yellow-finned tuna *'rabioso' rabid *'rabioso' raging *'rabo' tail *'racha' squall *'racial' racial *'racimo' cluster *'ración' ration *'ración' serving *'racional' rational *'racionalidad' rationality *'racionalismo' rationalism *'racionalización' rationalization *'racionalizar' rationalize (to -) *'racionamiento' rationing *'racismo' racialism *'racismo' racism *'racista' racialist *'racista' racist *'radiación' radiation *'radiactivo' radioactive *'radiador' radiator *'radial' radial *'radiante' beaming *'radiante' radiant *'radiar' radiate (to -) *'radical' radical *'radicalismo' radicalism *'radicalmente' radically *'radio (de rueda)' spoke *'radio' radio *'radio' radious *'radio' radium *'radio' radius *'radioactividad' radioactivity *'radiodifusión' broadcasting *'radiografía' radiograph *'radiografía' radiography *'radiografía' x-ray *'radiografiar' x-ray (to -) *'radiológico' radiological *'radioterapia' radiotherapy *'raíz' root *'raja del costado' side slit *'raja' slit *'raja' split *'rajar' tear (to -) *'rama' bough *'rama' branch *'ramificación' offshoot *'ramificación' ramification *'ramificar' branch (to -) *'ramificarse' branch (to -) *'ramillete' bouquet *'ramillete' nosegay *'ramita' twig *'ramonear' browse (to -) *'rampa' ramp *'ranchero' rancher *'rancho' ranch *'rancio' rancid *'rancio' stale *'rango (de valores)' range *'rango de valores' range values *'rango' rank *'raor' razorfish *'rapacidad' rapacity *'rapaz' predatory *'rapaz' rapacious *'rape' allmouth *'rape' angler *'rape' angler fish *'rape' monk *'rape' sea-devil abbot *'rape' skate *'rape' snuff *'rápidamente' quickly *'rápidamente' rapidly *'rápidamente' swiftly *'rapidez' rapidity *'rapidez' speed *'rapidez' suddenness *'rápido' brisk *'rápido' quick *'rápido' rapid *'rápido' snappy *'rápido' speedy *'rapiña' rapine *'rapsodia' rhapsody *'raptar' abduct (to -) *'raptar' ravish (to -) *'rapto' abduction *'rapto' rapture *'raptor' abductor *'raqueta (para nieve)' snowshoe *'raqueta' racket *'raqueta' racquet *'raquítico' rickety *'raquitismo' rickets *'raramente' rarely *'raramente' seldom *'rareza' oddity *'rareza' quirk *'rareza' rarity *'rarificar' rarefy (to -) *'raro' bizarre *'raro' odd *'raro' oddball *'raro' peculiar *'raro' queer *'raro' rare *'raro' uncommon *'raro' unusual *'raro' weird *'rascacielos' skyscraper *'rascacielos' sky-scraper *'rascacio' brown scorpion *'rascacio' red scorpion *'rascador' scraper *'rasgadura' rip *'rasgar' rend (to -) *'rasgo' trait *'rasguear' strum (to -) *'rasguño' scratch *'raso' satin *'raspado' rasping *'raspador' scoop *'raspadura' scrape *'rastrear' trace (to -) *'rastrillo' portcullis *'rastrillo' rake *'rastro' rake *'rastro' trace *'rastrojo' stubble *'rata' rat *'ratería' pilfering *'ratero' pickpocket *'ratero' pilferer *'ratificación' ratification *'ratificar' ratify (to -) *'rato' bout *'ratón' a mouse *'ratonera' mousetrap *'raya (de los pantalones)' crease (in a pair of trousers) *'raya de clavos' thornback ray *'raya' ray *'raya' scoring *'raya' skate *'raya' streak *'raya' stripe *'rayado' lined *'rayado' streaky *'rayado' striped *'rayo' ray *'rayo' thunderbolt *'rayón' rayon *'rayos' rays *'raza' race *'razón fundamental' rationale *'razón' ratio *'razón' reason *'razonable' reasonable *'razonable' sensible *'razonablemente' sensibly *'razonamiento' reasoning *'re' D (note) *'reabastecer' restock (to -) *'reabrir' reopen (to -) *'reabsorción' reabsorption *'reacción' reaction *'reaccionar' react (to -) *'reaccionario' reactionary *'reacio' unwilling *'reacondicionar' recondition (to -) *'reactivación' reactivation *'reactivar' reactivate (to -) *'reactor' reactor *'readmitir' readmit (to -) *'reafirmar' reaffirm (to -) *'reagrupación' relocation *'reagrupar (una población)' resettle (to -) *'reagrupar' regroup (to -) *'reajustar' readjust (to -) *'real' actual *'real' kingly *'real' real *'real' royal *'realeza' kingship *'realeza' royalty *'realidad' actuality *'realidad' reality *'realismo' realism *'realista' realist *'realista' realistic *'realista' royalist *'realizable' realizable *'realización' completion *'realización' realization *'realizar' carry out (to -) *'realmente' actually *'realmente' quite *'realmente' really (as in spoken english) *'reanimación' revival *'reanimar' reanimate (to -) *'reanudación' resumption *'reanudar' restart (to -) *'reanudar' resume (to -) *'reaparecer' reappear (to -) *'rearmar' rearm (to -) *'reasegurar' reinsure (to -) *'reasignación' reallocation *'reasignación' reassignment *'reasignar' reallocate (to -) *'reavivamiento' revival *'reavivar' revive (to -) *'rebaja' markdown *'rebaja' rebate *'rebajar' debase (to -) *'rebajar' demean (to -) *'rebanar' slice (to -) *'rebasar' outgrow (to -) *'rebelde' mutinous *'rebelde' rebel *'rebelde' rebellious *'rebelde' undisciplined *'rebelión' rebellion *'rebobinar' rewind (to -) *'rebote' bounce *'rebote' rebound *'rebote' ricochet *'rebuzno' bray *'recado' message *'recaída' relapse *'recalcification' recalcification *'recalcitrante' recalcitrant *'recalentarse (& calentarse excesivamente)' overheat (to -) *'recalibrar' recalibrate (to -) *'recambio' refill *'recapitulación' recapitulation *'recapitular' recapitulate (to -) *'recarga' recharge *'recarga' reloading *'recargado' ornate *'recargar' reload *'recauchutar (neumáticos)' recap (to -) *'recepción' levee *'recepción' receipt *'recepción' receiving *'recepción' reception *'recepcionista' receptionist *'receptáculo' receptacle *'receptivo' receptive *'receptor' receiver *'receptor' receptor *'receta' prescription *'receta' recipe *'rechazado' rejected *'rechazar' decline (to -) *'rechazar' disallow (to -) *'rechazar' disclaim (to -) *'rechazar' reject (to -) *'rechazar' repel (to -) *'rechazo' denial *'rechazo' rejection *'rechinar' squeak (to -) *'rechoncho' chunky *'rechoncho' stocky *'rechoncho' stubby *'rechoncho' thickset *'recibido' received *'recibir' receive (to -) *'recibir' welcome (to -) *'recibo' receipt *'reciclar' recycle (to -) *'recién casados (plural)' newlyweds (plural) *'recién llegado' newcomer *'recién nacido' newborn *'reciente' recent *'recientemente' newly *'recientemente' recently *'recinto' precinct *'recipiente' container *'recíprocamente' conversely *'reciprocidad' reciprocation *'recíproco' reciprocal *'recitar' recite (to -) *'recitativo' recitative *'reclamación' reclamation *'reclamar' reclaim (to -) *'reclinado' recumbent *'reclinar' recline (to -) *'recluir' seclude (to -) *'recluso' inmate *'recluso' recluse *'reclutar por la fuerza' commandeer (to -) *'reclutar' recruit (to -) *'recobrable' retrievable *'recobrar' recover (to -) *'recobrar' regain (to -) *'recobrar' repossess (to -) *'recoger' collect (to -) *'recoger' pick (to -) *'recoger' recollect (to -) *'recogida' pickup *'recolección' recollection *'recolector' collector *'recomendación' recommendation *'recomendado' recommended *'recomendar' recommend (to -) *'recomenzar' recommence (to -) *'recompensa' recompense *'recompensa' reward *'reconciliable' reconcilable *'reconciliar' reconcile (to -) *'recóndito' recondite *'reconocer' acknowledge (to -) *'reconocer' recognize (to -) *'reconocidamente' admittedly *'reconocido' confessed *'reconocimiento de voz' voice recognition *'reconocimiento' recognition *'reconocimiento' reconnaissance *'Reconquista (la -)' Reconquest (the -) *'reconsiderar' reconsider (to -) *'reconstitución' reconstitution *'reconstituir' reconstitute (to -) *'reconstrucción' rebuilding *'reconstrucción' reconstruction *'reconstruir' rebuild (to -) *'reconstruir' reconstruct (to -) *'recopilación' compilation *'recopilador' compiler *'recopilar' compile (to -) *'recordar' remember (to -) *'recordar' remind (to -) *'recordar' retrospect *'recordatorio' reminder *'recorrer' rove (to -) *'recortado' clipping *'recortador' clipper *'recortar' trim (to -) *'recorte' scrap *'recreación' recreation (to -) *'recrear' recreate (to -) *'recrear' re-create (to -) *'recriminación' recrimination *'recriminar' recriminate (to -) *'rectal' rectal *'rectangular' rectangular *'rectángulo' rectangle *'rectificación' rectification *'rectificar' rectify (to -) *'rectitud' rectitude *'rectitud' rightness *'rectitud' straightness *'recto' rectum *'recto' straight *'recto' straight on *'rector' rector *'rectoría' rectory *'recubrir' coat (to -) *'recubrir' cover (to -) *'recuento globular' blood cell counting *'recuento' count *'recuento' recount *'recuerdo' keepsake *'recuerdo' memento *'recuerdo' remembrance *'recuerdo' souvenir *'recuerdos (plural)' regards (plural) *'recuperable' recoverable *'recuperación' recovery *'recuperación' recuperation *'recuperación' retrieval *'recuperar' recover (to -) *'recuperar' recuperate (to -) *'recuperar' retrieve (to -) *'recurrente' recurrent *'recurso' asset *'recurso' recourse *'recurso' resort *'recurso' resource *'red en araña' spider network *'red' net *'red' network *'redacción' wording *'redactor' columnist *'redención' redemption *'redentor' redeemer *'redentor' redeeming *'redentor' redemptive *'redibujar' redraw (to -) *'redimensionar' resize (to -) *'redimir' redeem (to -) *'redireccionamiento' rerouting *'redistribuir' redistribute (to -) *'rédito' revenue *'redoblar' redouble *'redoma' vial *'redondamente' roundly *'redondeado' rounded *'redondear' round (to -) *'redondeo' rounding *'redondo' circular *'redondo' round *'reducción' contraction *'reducción' cutback *'reducción' reduction *'reducción' retrenchment *'reducido' reduced *'reducir la velocidad' decrease speed (to -) *'reducir velocidad' decrease speed (to -) *'reducir' reduce (to -) *'reducto' redoubt *'redundancia' redundancy *'redundante' redundant *'redundante' repetitious *'redundar' redound (to -) *'reedición' republication *'reembolsable' refundable *'reembolsable' reimbursable *'reembolsable' repayable *'reembolsar' reimburse *'reembolsar' repay (to -) *'reembolso' refund *'reembolso' reimbursement *'reembolso' repayment *'reemplazar' supersede (to -) *'reemplazo' replacement *'reencarnación' reincarnation *'reencarnar' reincarnate *'reencender' rekindle (to -) *'reestructuración' restructuring *'reestructurar' restructure (to -) *'refacción' refection *'referencia' benchmarking *'referencia' reference *'referéndum' referendum *'referirse' advert (to -) *'referirse' refer (to -) *'refinado' courtly *'refinado' refined *'refinamiento' refinement *'refinar' refine (to -) *'refinería' refinery *'reflector' reflector *'reflector' searchlight *'reflector' spotlight *'reflejar' reflect (to -) *'reflejo' reflex *'reflexión' reflection *'reflexivo' reflective *'reflexivo' reflexive *'reflexivo' ruminative *'reforma' reform *'reforma' reformation *'reformador' reformer *'reformar' recast (to -) *'reformar' reshape (to -) *'reformatear' reformat *'reformatorio' reformatory *'reforzar' reinforce (to -) *'refracción' refraction *'refractar' refract *'refractivo' refractive *'refregar' rub (to -) *'refrenar' restrain *'refrescante' cooling *'refrescar' refresh (to -) *'refresco' refresher *'refresco' refreshment *'refrigerador' refrigerator *'refrigerar' refrigerate *'refuerzo' reinforcement *'refugiado' refugee *'refugio' refuge *'refutación' confutation *'refutación' rebuttal *'refutar' disprove (to -) *'refutar' rebut (to -) *'refutar' refute (to -) *'regador' sprinkler *'regalar' regale (to -) *'regaliz' licorice *'regañar' chide (to -) *'regañar' upbraid (to -) *'regañina' scolding *'regañón' shrewish *'regatear' dodge (to -) *'regencia' regency *'regeneración' regeneration *'regenerador' regenerative *'regenerar' regenerate (to -) *'regente' regent *'régimen' regime *'régimen' regimen *'regimiento' regiment *'regio' regal *'región' region *'regional' regional *'registrado' proprietary *'registrado' registered *'registrador' recorder *'registrar' record (to -) *'registrarse' register (to -) *'registro de actividades' log file *'registro' booking *'registro' check in *'registro' log *'registro' record *'registro' register *'registro' registration *'regla mnemotécnica' mnemonics *'regla' policy *'regla' rule *'regla' ruler *'reglamentado' regulated *'regocijo' joyfulness *'regocijo' rejoicing *'regordete' chubby *'regresión' regression *'regresivo' regressive *'regulación' regulation *'regulador' regulator *'regular' regular *'regular' regulate (to -) *'regularidad' regularity *'regularizar' regularize (to -) *'regularmente' regularly *'regurgitar' regurgitate (to -) *'regusto' aftertaste *'rehabilitación' rehabilitation *'rehabilitar' rehabilitate (to -) *'rehacer' redo (to -) *'rehacer' re-do (to -) *'rehacer' undelete (to -) *'rehogar' braise (to -) *'rehuir' shun (to -) *'rehusar' decline (to -) *'rehusar' refuse (to -) *'Reikiavik' Reykjavik *'reimpresión' reprint *'reina' queen *'reincidente (criminal -)' recidivist *'reincidente (presidiario -)' jailbird *'reincidente' recurrent *'Reino Unido' United Kingdom *'reino' kingdom *'reino' realm *'reino' reign *'reinstalar' reinstall (to -) *'reintegrar' reinstate (to -) *'reintegro' refund *'reintegro' reinstatement *'reintentar' retry (to -) *'reintento' retry *'reinvertir' reinvest (to) *'reír' laugh (to -) *'reiteración' reiteration *'reiterar' reiterate (to -) *'reiterar' restate (to -) *'reivindicación' vindication *'reivindicar' vindicate (to -) *'reivindicativo' vindictive *'reja del arado' ploughshare *'reja del arado' plowshare *'rejuvenecer' rejuvenate (to -) *'relación' rapport *'relación' recital *'relación' recitation *'relación' relation *'relación' relationship *'relacionado' related *'relacionar' relate (to -) *'relaciones de buena vecindad' neighborly *'relajación' relaxation *'relajado' relaxed *'relajante' relaxant *'relajar' relax (to -) *'relámpago' lightning *'relámpago' thunderbolt *'relativamente' relatively *'relatividad' relativity *'relativo' relative *'relegar' relegate (to -) *'relevado' relieved *'relevante' relevant *'relevar' relieve (to -) *'religión' religion *'religioso' religious *'relincho' neigh *'relincho' whinny *'reliquia' relic *'relleno' padded *'relleno' padding *'relleno' stuffing *'reloj de pulsera' watch *'reloj de pulsera' wristwatch *'reloj de sol' sundial *'reloj' clock *'reloj' timepiece *'reloj' watch *'relojero' watchmaker *'remachador' clincher *'remache' clinch *'remanente' leftover *'remanente' remnant *'remediable' remediable *'remedio' remedy *'remendado' patchy *'remero' rower *'remesa' remittance *'remiendo' botch *'reminiscencia' reminiscence *'remiso' remiss *'remitente' sender *'remitir' remit (to -) *'remitir' submit (to -) *'remo' oar *'remo' paddle *'remodelar' remodel (to -) *'remojar' soak *'remojar' steep (to -) *'rémol' brill *'remolacha azucarera' sugar beet *'remolacha' beet *'remolcado' towed *'remolcador' a tug(boat) *'remolcar' tow (to -) *'remolino (mechón de pelo)' cowlick *'remolino' whirlpool *'remolque de carga' trailer *'remolque' towing *'remolque' trailer *'remordimiento' remorse *'remoto' remote *'remover' stir (to -) *'remuneración' remuneration *'remunerar' remunerate (to -) *'remunerativo' remunerative *'renacido' born-again *'renacimiento' rebirth *'renacimiento' renaissance *'renacuajo' tadpole *'rencor' rancor *'rencor' spite *'rencoroso' rancorous *'rencoroso' spiteful *'rencoroso' unforgiving *'renderizar' render (to -) *'rendición' rendition *'rendición' surrender *'rendimiento total' throughput *'rendimiento' performance *'rendimiento' yield *'rendir' yield (to -) *'renegado' renegade *'reñir' scold (to -) *'reñir' spat (to -) *'reno' reindeer *'renombrado' renowned *'renombre' renown *'renovación' renewal *'renovación' renovation *'renovar' renew (to -) *'renovar' renovate (to -) *'renovar' revamp (to -) *'rentabilidad' profitability *'rentable' profitable *'renuente' loath *'renuente' reluctant *'renumerar' renumber (to -) *'renuncia' abjuration *'renuncia' renouncement *'renuncia' renunciation *'renunciar' abjure (to -) *'renunciar' renounce (to -) *'reorganización' reorganization *'reorganizar' reorganize (to -) *'reparable' repairable *'reparación' redress *'reparación' reparation *'reparar' overhaul (to -) *'reparar' repair (to -) *'repartir' allot (to -) *'reparto' allotment *'reparto' casting *'repasar' review (to -) *'repaso' review *'repatriar' repatriate (to -) *'repelente' repellent *'repercusión negativa' backlash *'repercusión' repercussion *'repertorio' repertoire *'repertorio' repertory *'repesar' reweigh (to -) *'repetición' recurrence *'repetición' recursion *'repetición' repetition *'repetidamente' quite a few times *'repetidamente' repeatedly *'repetidor' relay *'repetidor' repeating *'repetir' redo (to -) *'repetir' repeat (to -) *'repetirse' recur (to -) *'repetitivo' recursive *'repetitivo' repetitive *'repintar' repaint (to -) *'repisa (de una chimenea)' mantelpiece *'repisa' ledge *'replantar' replant (to -) *'repleción' repletion *'repleto' chock-full *'repleto' replete *'réplica' replica *'replicación' replication *'replicar' retort (to -) *'repoblar con árboles' reforest (to -) *'reportero' reporter *'reposo' repose *'reprender' chide (to -) *'reprender' reprehend (to -) *'reprensible' reprehensible *'reprensión' reprehension *'represalia' reprisal *'representación' representation *'representante' a rep (FAM) *'representante' proxy *'representante' representative *'representar' represent (to -) *'representar' typify (to -) *'represión' repression *'represivo' repressive *'reprimenda' reprimand *'reprimir' repress (to -) *'reprobación' reproof *'reprobador' reproachful *'reprobar' reprove (to -) *'reproche' blame *'reproche' rebuke *'reproche' reproach *'reproducción' reproduction *'reproducir' reproduce (to -) *'reptil' crawler *'reptil' reptile *'reptil' reptilian *'República Checa' Czech Republic *'república' republic *'republicano' republican *'repudiar' disavow (to -) *'repudiar' disown (to -) *'repudiar' repudiate (to -) *'repudio' disavowal *'repudio' repudiation *'repuesto' spare *'repugnancia' reluctance *'repugnancia' repugnance *'repugnante' disgusting *'repugnante' repugnant *'repulsa' snub *'repulsión' repulse *'repulsión' repulsion *'repulsivo' repulsive *'reputación' reputation *'reputación' repute *'reputado' reputed *'requerimiento' injunction *'requerir' require (to -) *'requisito' requirement *'requisito' requisite *'resaca' redraft *'resaca' undertow *'resarcirse' recoup (to -) *'resbaladizo' slippery *'resbalar' slip (to -) *'rescatador' rescuer *'rescatar' rescue (to -) *'rescate de montaña' mountain rescue *'rescate' ransom *'rescindir' rescind (to -) *'rescisión' rescission *'resentido' resentful *'resentimiento' pique *'resentimiento' resentment *'resentirse' resent (to -) *'reserva activa (en -)' (on) stand-by *'reserva de existencias' stockpile *'reserva' qualification *'reserva' reservation *'reservado' reserved *'reservado' reticent *'reservar' reserve (to -) *'reservas' stores *'reservista' reservist *'resfriado' cold *'resguardo' shelter *'resguardo' stub *'residencia' abode *'residencia' residence *'residencia' residency *'residencial' residential *'residente' live-in *'residente' resident *'residir' reside (to -) *'residual' residual *'residuo' residual *'residuo' residue *'residuo' waste *'resignación' resignation *'resignado' resigned *'resina' resin *'resinoso' resinous *'resistencia' resistance *'resistencia' resistor *'resistente' resistant *'resistir' resist (to -) *'resistir' withstand (to -) *'resoluble' solvable *'resolución de problemas' problem-solving *'resolución' resoluteness *'resolución' resolution *'resolución' resolve *'resolver' solve (to -) *'resonador' resonator *'resonancia' resonance *'resonante' resonant *'resonar' resonate *'resonar' resound (to -) *'resoplido' snort *'resorte' spring *'respaldo' backrest *'respectivamente' respectively *'respectivo' respective *'respecto a' relative to *'respetabilidad' respectability *'respetable' respectable *'respetar' respect (to -) *'respetuosamente' dutifully *'respetuoso' respectful *'respiración' breath *'respiración' breathing *'respiración' respiration *'respirador' breather *'respirar' breathe (to -) *'respirar' respire (to -) *'respiratorio' respiratory *'respire' breathe *'resplandeciente' resplendent *'responder' reply *'responder' respond (to -) *'responder' riposte (to -) *'responsabilidad' accountability *'responsabilidad' responsibility *'responsable' accountable *'responsable' liable *'responsable' responsible *'respuesta múltiple' multiple-reply *'respuesta' answer *'respuesta' rejoinder *'respuesta' reply *'respuesta' response *'resquebrajado' leaky *'restablecimiento' resetting *'restañar' stanch (to -) *'restante' remaining *'restar' subtract (to -) *'restauración' refurbishment *'restauración' restoration *'restaurante' restaurant *'restaurar' refurbish (to -) *'restaurativo' restorative *'restitución' restitution *'resto' remainder *'restos (plural)' remains (plural) *'restos (plural)' wreckage *'restregar' scour (to -) *'restricción' constraint *'restricción' curb *'restricción' restraint *'restricción' restriction *'restrictivo' restrictive *'restringir' restrict (to -) *'resucitar' resurrect (to -) *'resucitar' resuscitate (to -) *'resuelto' resolute *'resuelto' resolved *'resuelto' unfaltering *'resuelto' unhesitating *'resultado' outcome *'resultado' result *'resultados' aftereffect *'resultante' resultant *'resumen' abridgement *'resumen' abstract *'resumen' summary *'resumir' summarize (to -) *'resurgente' resurgent *'resurgimiento' resurgence *'resurrección' resurrection *'resurrección' resuscitation *'retaguardia' rearward *'retardo' delay *'retardo' retard *'retención' retention *'retener' retain (to -) *'retina' retina *'retirada' retreat *'retirada' withdrawal *'retirar' withdraw (to -) *'retirarse' retire (to -) *'reto' dare *'retocar' retouch (to -) *'retomar' retake (to -) *'retorcer' squirm (to -) *'retorcer' wriggle (to -) *'retorcer' wring *'retorcer' writhe *'retorcido' kinky *'retórica' rhetoric *'retórico' rhetorical *'retorno' return *'retozo' romp *'retractarse' recant (to -) *'retractarse' retract (to -) *'retracto' recantation *'retracto' retraction *'retraído' retiring *'retrasado' lagged *'retrasar' set back (to -) *'retraso' delay *'retraso' lag *'retratar' portray (to -) *'retrato' portrait *'retrato' portrayal *'retrete (fuera de la casa)' outhouse *'retrete' toilet *'retribución' payment *'retribución' retribution *'retroactivo' retroactive *'retroceder' backspace (to -) *'retroceder' recede (to -) *'retroceder' retrogress (to -) *'retroceso' backtracking *'retroceso' recession *'retroceso' recoil *'retroceso' regress *'retroceso' retrogression *'retroceso' setback *'retroceso' throwback *'retrógrado' retrograde *'retroiluminación' backlighting *'retrospectivo' retrospective *'reubicacion' relocation *'reubicación' relocation *'reubicar' relocate (to -) *'reuma' rheumatism *'reumático' reumatic *'reumático' rheumatic *'reunido' collected *'reunión electoral' caucus (US) *'reunión' assemblage *'reunión' assembly *'reunión' meeting *'reunión' muster *'reunión' rally *'reunión' reunion *'reunirse' rejoin (to -) *'revaluación' reappraisal *'revaluación' revaluation *'revaluar' revalue (to -) *'revelación' revelation *'revelar (una película)' develop (to -, film) *'revelar' reveal (to -) *'revelar' show (to -) *'revender' resell (to -) *'reventa' resale *'reverberación' reverberation *'reverberar' reverberate *'reverencia' reverence *'reverencial' reverential *'reverendo' reverend *'reverente' reverent *'reversible' reversible *'reversión' reversion *'reverso' verso *'revertir' revert (to -) *'revés' backhand *'revés' blow *'revestir' coat (to -) *'revestir' cover (to -) *'revisado' revised *'revisar' check (to -) *'revisar' revise (to -) *'revisión estructurada' structured walkthrough *'revisión' overhaul *'revisión' revision *'revisor (p.e. de un tren)' conductor *'revisor' reviser *'revista' journal *'revista' magazine *'revista' revue *'revocación' repeal *'revocación' revocation *'revocar' revoke (to -) *'revolución' revolution *'revolucionar' revolutionize (to -) *'revolucionario' revolutionary *'revolucionario' revolutionist *'revolver' revolve (to -) *'revólver' revolver *'revolver' scramble (to -) *'revuelta' revolt *'revuelto' scrambled *'revulsión' revulsion *'revulsivo' revulsive *'rey' king *'reyerta' brawl *'Reyes Magos' the Three Wise Men (of the bible) *'reyezuelo' wren *'rezagarse' loiter (to -) *'rezar' pray (to -) *'rezumar' ooze (to -) *'rezumarse' seep (to -) *'riachuelo' rivulet *'ribera' riverside *'ricketsia' rickettsia *'rico' rich *'ridículo' ridicule *'ridículo' ridiculous *'riego por aspersión' overhead irrigation *'riego por aspersión' sprinkler irrigation *'riego por aspersión' watering *'riego' irrigation *'rienda' rein *'riesgo' jeopardy *'riesgo' risk *'rifa' raffle *'rifle' rifle *'rigidez' rigidity *'rigidez' stiffness *'rígido' rigid *'rígido' wiry *'rigor' rigor *'riguroso' rigorous *'rima' rhyme *'Rin' Rhine *'riña' berate *'riña' quarrel *'rincón' nook *'ringlera' swath *'rinoceronte' rhino *'rinoceronte' rhinoceros *'riñón' kidney *'riñonera' moneybelt *'río' river *'riqueza' richness *'riqueza' wealth *'riquezas (plural)' riches (plural) *'risa' laugh *'risa' laughter *'risco' cliff *'risco' crag *'risible' laughable *'risita' chuckle *'risita' snicker *'rítmico' rhythmic *'rítmico' rhythmical *'ritmo' rate *'ritmo' rhythm *'rito' rite *'ritual' ritual *'rival' rival *'rivalidad' rivalry *'rivalizar' be rivals (to -), vie (to -) *'rizado' curling *'rizado' curly *'rizo' curl *'rizos (plurar)' crimp *'róbalo' bass *'robar' rob (to -) *'robar' steal (to -) *'robar' thieve (to -) *'roble' oak *'robo' ripoff *'robo' robbery *'robo' theft *'robot' robot *'robótica' robotics *'robusto' able-bodied *'robusto' robust *'roca calcárea' limestone *'rociado' sputter *'rociador' sprinkler *'rociadura' sprinkling *'rociar' dabble (to -) *'rociar' douse (to -) *'rociar' spray (to -) *'rocío' dew *'rocío' spray *'rocío' sprinkle *'rocoso' rocky *'rodaballo' brill *'rodaballo' turbot *'rodada' rut *'rodaja' slice *'rodajita' sliver *'Ródano' Rhône *'rodante' rolling *'rodapié' baseboard *'rodapié' skirting-board *'rodar' rotate (to -) *'Rodas' Rhodes *'rodear' surround *'rodeo' detour *'rodeo' rodeo *'rodeo' roundup *'rodilla' knee *'rodillo' roller *'rodillo' skid *'roedor' rodent *'rogar' beg (to -) *'rojizo' reddish *'rojo (color)' red *'rojo' ruddy *'rollo' coil *'rollo' roll *'Roma' Rome *'romana (báscula)' steelyard *'romance' romance *'romano' Roman *'romántico' romantic *'rombo' lozenge *'rompecabezas' a brain teaser, conundrum *'rompecabezas' brainteaser *'rompeolas' breakwater *'romper' break (to -) *'romper' crash (to -) *'romper' disrupt (to -) *'romper' tear (to -) *'rompible' breakable *'ron' rum *'roncar' snore (to -) *'roncha' rash *'ronco' raucous *'rondar' prowl (to -) *'ronquido' snore *'ropa de caballeros' menswear *'ropa de cama' bedclothes *'ropa de cama' bedding *'ropa interior' lingerie *'ropa interior' underclothes (plural) *'ropa interior' underwear *'ropa' clothes *'ropa' clothing *'ropera interior' undergarment *'ropero' clothier *'roriega' skate *'rosa (color)' rose (color) *'rosa' pink *'rosado' rosy *'rosal' rosebush *'rosario' rosary *'rosca' thread *'rosquilla' doughnut *'rostro pálido' paleface *'rostro' rostrum *'rostro' visage *'rotación' rotation *'rotar' rotate (to -) *'rotativo' revolving *'rotatorio' rotary *'rotatorio' rotational *'rotatorio' rotatory *'roto' broken *'roto' ragged *'rotonda' rotunda *'rotor' rotor *'Rotterdam' Rotterdam *'rótula' kneecap *'rótula' knee-cap *'rotulado' lettered *'rotulo' caption *'rótulo' label *'rotundidad' rotundity *'rotundo' rotund *'rotura' breakage *'rotura' rupture *'rotura' smash *'roturar' clear land (to -) *'roturar' plow (to -) *'rozadura' chafe *'rubéola' rubella *'rubí' ruby *'rubio' blond *'rubio' blonde *'rubio' sea-robbin (USA) *'rubor' blush *'ruborizado' blushing *'rudeza' rudeness *'rudimentario' rudimentary *'rudimentario' vestigial *'rudimento' rudiment *'rudo' loutish *'rudo' rude *'rueda dentada' cogwheel *'rueda' wheel *'rufián' ruffian *'rugby' rugby *'rugido' roar *'ruibarbo' rhubarb *'ruido de fondo' background noise *'ruido' clash *'ruido' noise *'ruidosamente' loudly *'ruidoso' blatant *'ruidoso' noisy *'ruina' ravage *'ruina' ruin *'ruinas' debris *'ruinoso' dilapidated *'ruinoso' ramshackle *'ruinoso' ruinous *'ruiseñor' nightingale *'ruleta' roulette *'Rumania' Romania *'rumano' Rumanian *'rumbos' bearings *'rumiante' ruminant *'rumiar' ruminate (to -) *'rumor' rumor *'runa' rune *'ruptura' blowout *'ruptura' breakthrough *'ruptura' disruption *'ruptura' rupture *'Rusia' Russia *'ruso' Russian *'rústico' churlish *'rústico' clownish *'rústico' rural *'rústico' rustic *'rústico' yokel *'ruta de acceso' path *'ruta' route *'rutilo' rutile Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners